Devices for the simulation of sunlight, also called sun simulators, have been known for some time. A sun simulator can be used to investigate the effects of sunlight on certain objects to be irradiated under laboratory conditions. Since natural sunlight is subject to strong temporal fluctuations, the use of a sun simulator has the advantage over outdoor tests that measurements can be carried out and reproduced under defined, continuous, day and seasonally independent conditions.
For example, it is known that sunlight can damage polymeric materials. As a rule, it initiates the degradation process which can accelerate in interaction with temperature, humidity and other influences. It is just as important to understand the effects of heat input via the sun on assemblies and ultimately on the entire product. This is where important findings on operability under heat load are gained and temperature management and product stability are checked.
The application and application possibilities of sun simulators range from small laboratory and walk-in chambers for component or assembly testing, to drive-in chambers for complete vehicles and large hall systems for trucks, trains or airplanes. In addition, the highest possible spectral match of the artificial light source with natural sunlight is decisive for the quality of the test conditions to be simulated and their reliable repeatability. In case of deviations, spectral optical filters can be used to match the spectrum to that of sunlight.